hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Enemy Behaviour
Enemies in Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number behave in various ways depending on the context, there are 3 different states of behaviour for enemies: Default: In this state enemies will do their default behaviour. Fire: In this state enemies will fire at the player, only applies to enemies with firearms. Pursue: In this state enemies will run towards the player or if they do not have line of sight will run towards the last place the player alerted them. The behaviour of enemies can vary depending on what weapon they have and what they are set to do (this can be set in the Level Editor). Melee Regular enemies, such as Russian Mobsters, Gang Members, Colombians Mobsters, Policemen, Prisoners, Security Guards and Soviet Soldiers, equipped with melee weapons can have the following default behaviours: Patrol: Enemies with this behaviour will make a 90 degrees turn to the left when their path is blocked. Random: Enemies with this behaviour will randomly walk around, occasionally stopping. When enemies equipped with melee weapons either see the player they will pursue them if they either see the player or are alerted by gunfire, if they do not find the player they will return to their default behaviour. Firearm Regular enemies, such as Russian Mobsters, Gang Members, Colombian Mobsters, Policemen, Prisoners, Security Guards and Soviet Soldiers, equipped with firearms can have the following default behaviours: Static: Enemies with this behavior will stand completly still until they get line of sight of the player, unlike other behaviours they will not be alerted by gunfire. Patrol: Enemies with this behaviour will make a 90 degrees turn to the left when their path is blocked. Random: Enemies with this behaviour will randomly walk around, occasionally stopping. When enemies equipped with firearms see the player they will open fire, if they lose line of sight of the player they will pursue, if they see the player while persuing they will fire, enemies alerted by gunfire will immediately pursue. If persuing enemies do not find the player they will return to their default behaviour. Idle Regular enemies with idle behaviour will stay completly still until they get line of sight of the player, they will not be alerted by gunfire, there are several variants of the idle behaviour: Knife: Idle enemies with a Knife will stand completly still until they see the player, then they will pursue and act like a regular enemy armed with a Knife. Pipe: Idle enemies with a Pipe will stand completly still until they see the player, then they will pursue and act like a regular enemy armed with a Pipe. Smoke: Smoking enemies will stand completly still and smoke until they see the player, then they will pull out a Shotgun and open fire and then act the same as a regular enemy armed with a Shotgun. Phone: Enemies on the telephone will stand completly still and talk on the telephone until they spot the player, then they will open fire with a Silenced Heavy Pistol and then act the same as a regular enemy armed with the Silenced Heavy Pistol, interestingly enough they will actually hold their pistols the right way up, unlike how most characters use them. Hide: Enemies with this behaviour will crouch until they see the player, then they will open fire with either a Mendoza (if Colombian) or Kalashnikov (if Soviet), usually they are placed behind objects that act as cover when crouching, making them hard to hit while crouching, they will always fire when standing. Hiding enemies will never pursue the player. Dog Dogs will always patrol, meaning they will turn 90 degrees left when their path is blocked, they can be alerted by line of sight or gunfire, if they do not find the player after persuing them they will return to patroling. Thug Thugs, like dogs will always be set to patrol meaning they will turn 90 degrees left when their path is blocked, they can be alerted by line of sight or gunfire, if they do not find the player after persuing them they will return to patroling. Normal Thugs (and Inspectors) either unarmed or armed with melee weapons will behave identically to dogs, Soviet Heavies armed with MP5s will immediately pursue the player when they are spotted while firing on the way if they have line of sight, unlike regular enemies with firearms who will not pursue unless the player leaves their line of sight. Dodger Dodgers will always stand completly still until they either see the player or are alerted by gunfire (unlike other static enemies who are not alerted by gunfire). When they are alerted they will pursue the player. If they do not find the player they will return to their original location. Soviet Dodgers will immediately pursue when they are alerted and will fire their duel Beretta 92s at the player while persuing, similar to how the Soviet Heavies fire while persuing. Category:Features Category:Enemy Category:Level Editor